memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Captain's log, USS Voyager, 2376
In 2376, numerous log entries were made on the Captain's log for . Entrants *Kathryn Janeway Entries ; Captain's Log, supplemental : Our warp drive's back online, but repeated sensor sweeps have failed to locate the ''Equinox.'' ; Captain's Log, supplemental : With the ''Equinox destroyed, the aliens have withdrawn to their realm. I've reinstated Chakotay and we've set a course for home.'' ; Captain's Log, Stardate 53049.2 : We've docked at the Markonian outpost and agreed to mutual visits, so I'm allowing shore leave to anyone who wants it. Commander Tuvok has objected to taking on too many visitors, but security issues aside, I'm looking forward to a cultural exchange, and making some new friends. ; Captain's Log, supplemental : Seven of Nine has decided to undergo the procedure that will link her mind with the other drones. Despite the risk involved she feels an obligation to help these distant cousins. ; Captain's Log, supplemental : The computer has analyzed Tuvok's diagram and identified the Ba'neth cloaking frequency. We've narrowed the search to a handful of systems. ; Captain's Log, supplemental : We've revived nearly two hundred of the Vaadwaur and we're moving forward with our unexpected alliance. ; Captain's Log, Stardate 53167.9 : After two days, there's been no sign of the Vaadwaur or the Turei. However, Seven of Nine has made an unsettling discovery. }} ; Captain's Log, Stardate 53301.2 : The away team collected over sixty teraquads of data on the anomaly. Before we begin to analyze them, we've decided to pay our respects to an old colleague. ; Captain's Log, supplemental : After further testing, we activated the catapult and were hurtled across thirty sectors of space. In less than an hour we cut three years off our journey. I'm happy to say The Doctor has repaired Seven of Nine's cortical processor and she's returned to duty. ; Captain's Log, Stardate 53556.4 : We've towed a damaged vessel aboard and are attempting to repair it while The Doctor treats the Qomarian crew, who have suffered minor injuries. ; Captain's Log, supplemental : The Qomar have completed repairs to their ship and, surprisingly, have invited us to visit their system. Apparently, it's no longer closed to outsiders. }} ; Captain's Log, supplemental : We've entered the system where the away team completed its recent survey, hoping to find an explanation for their memories of the Nakan massacre. }} ; Captain's Log, Stardate 53447.2 : The crew's enjoying a much-needed shore leave on the Norcadian homeworld while I visit Pendari, a planet in the neighboring system. I'm leaving Commander Chakotay in charge of Voyager. ; Captain's Log, Stardate 53529.4 : We've resumed course for the Alpha Quadrant and initiated repairs. I can't say I'm sorry to see this shore leave come to an end. ; Captain's Log, supplemental : Harry's recovering in sickbay, and the rest of the away team is safe and sound. As for the drones, The Doctor's removed most of their implants leaving us with four very troubled children. ; Captain's Log, Stardate 53679.4 : The Doctor has stopped Ensign Ballard's treatments and her Kobali physiology is already beginning to reassert itself. All but one of us have said our goodbyes. ; Captain's Log. Stardate 53753.2 : Long-range scans of the T cluster have indicated a number of tantalizing anomalies. The away team should have a field day. Who knows, I may even join them myself. ; Captain's Log, Stardate 53849.2 : The stolen property has been returned to the Telsian miners, as well as vessels from seven different worlds. I'm hoping that the reputation of the real Federation will survive the events of the last several days. ; Captain's Log, Stardate 53896 : B'Elanna Torres has requested permission to take the Delta Flyer and search for dilithium. Category:Logs